


Different Perspectives

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Horny Dean Winchester, Implied Gangbang, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Orgasm Denial, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Points of View, Prostitute Castiel (Supernatural), Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, dean fantasizing, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Men came at all hours of the day and night—Dean wished he was one of them.





	Different Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently something happened and this was deleted? Not sure if anyone noticed but it's back for those interested in reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt playing with assumptions and how the way something looks isn't always what it actually is...

Dean’s young neighbor was a slut who was clearly training to be a professional whore if Dean’s observations were anything to go by. There wasn’t really a question about it. Men came at all hours of the day and night, made the trek up the stairs and fucked the pretty little thing repeatedly. Most often the little whore let them tie him up and viciously fuck his ass.

Most of the time one of his roommates helped the boy prepare.

Several times Dean had noticed a gag filling that sinful little mouth whenever his binoculars managed to catch the boy’s turned face. If he opened the window he could hear distant sounds of sex.

He would have  _never_  realized how cock hungry the little whore next door was if he hadn’t gotten laid up and bored staring out the window. But he had. There was heavy foot traffic next door; mostly older men like him. They would go upstairs, push into the soft and pliant body on the bed and fuck until come was dribbling out of a ruined hole.

It was ridiculously hot and he’d taken to imagining he was the one going upstairs, stripping and fucking until he was sated. It was wrong, wrong to want to defile a pretty little thing who looked youthful enough to be in his teens, but it didn’t stop Dean from fantasizing as he watched the shows put on thanks to the large windows that never seemed to be covered by curtains. He silently cursed his camera for dying on him and the two day shipping that meant he had to wait before he could have a new one to record the free porn on view next door. At least, if nothing else, he had plenty of days recorded of filthy sex to enjoy whenever the live show wasn't available for him to indulge in and this new camera would work even better than the old one.

He had no idea what the other two men who lived in the house thought, though they often helped their younger roommate prepare, but there was no way they didn’t hear all of the fucking or notice the insane amount of older men visiting the little whore’s room. Dean shrugged it off as he watched the latest man enter into the house.

It was getting dark and that often meant there would be more interesting shows being put on for his enjoyment—Dean hoped for a gangbang.

* * *

Castiel tugged at the rope binding his hands, cutting into the skin of his wrists where countless scars would be visible once it was removed, as he fruitlessly tried to free himself. He had never managed it, not since this started, but he never stopped. Come soaked the backs of his thighs, dried on his ass and back, while it leaked out of his fucked open hole. Some was dried at the corners of his mouth from a man who had fucked his mouth hours before.

His hole _burned_  and  _ached_  from near constant use as he whimpered into his gag—a wide penis gag that occasionally caused him to choke as he kept trying to free himself.

The door creaked open as a man walked in, face showing laugh lines and hair peppered with grey, as he grinned wickedly at Castiel. He squirmed on the bed, legs tied so they were spread wide and knees bound so they stayed bent.

It kept him  _submissive_  and offered  _easier access_.

“Fuck…I’ll never get tired of the sight of you.”

Castiel cringed, recognizing the man palming himself through dark slacks, as clothing was discarded and the man,  _his client_  as his older brothers called them, climbed onto the bed. The man’s cock was large, heavy and thick where it bobbed between his legs as he moved. Heavy balls rested below it.

His ass clenched in anticipation of being split open on that cock.

“Look that you…fucked open and  _ruined_. Just a pretty little toy waiting to be used and dirtied up.”

The fat head of the man’s cock rubbed against his hole, through the mess of his ass, as he squirmed and moaned. It hurt just as much as he remembered. The man guided himself in, gripped Castiel’s hips and slammed balls deep with a groan of pure enjoyment—there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation, there never was.

“Wet and tight. Poor little whore…bet you miss my dick when you’re taking those others.”

Fingers dug harshly into his hips, where there were countless bruises, as the man started to roughly fuck him. The thick cock plowed through loads of come and lube, a wet sucking sound mixing with the groan of the mattress and the slap of balls against his ass.

He whimpered into his gag, fingers curling uselessly as his arms remained bound, as the man pounded into him greedily.

* * *

Dean leaned forward, cock hard in his pants, as he watched the man rapidly fucking into the young body bound on the bed. He kept his eyes fixed on the filthy, arousing scene he was watching through his binoculars, while his free hand reached into his pants to grip his aching cock.

He wished his cock was buried in that wet, sloppy hole instead of wrapped by his own fingers as he watched the man knot his fingers in dark hair to shove the boy’s face into the sheets. Knees spread the no doubt moaning whore’s legs further part as the pace picked up. The force of it was moving the smaller body on the mattress and a glance up revealed pleasure filling a handsome face with flushed cheeks.

Honestly Dean wouldn’t mind being on the other end of  _that_  cock. From what he could see rapidly disappearing in and out of a plump ass, and the look he’d gotten when the man had stripped, Dean imagined that cock would feel amazing filling his ass.

It wasn’t too often that he bottomed but when he did Dean was picky.

He groaned. It was hard to decide where to focus: the sinful little thing being fucked or the gorgeous man pounding him into the mattress. Dean pulled his hand out, added lube to his palm and reached back into his pants to jerk himself off as he watched that gorgeous ass repeatedly taking a massive cock.

Then the man slammed deep, hips jerking and mouth dropping open in pleasure, as he emptied his cock into the ass he was buried inside.

Dean immediately moved his focus down to the hole split open by a thick cock. He groaned at the sight of that cock pulling out as he watched the stream of come trailing out of a prettily gaping hole. The rim was puffy, come wet and  _ruined_.

His mouth fell open, his body tensing, as he came with a moan.

By the time Dean focused, bringing the binoculars back up, the man was gone and he had a perfect view of a gaping hole he  _knew_  wouldn’t be empty for long. There were multiple men coming into the room, big and burly, as Dean’s eyes took in the hole that was clenching and unclenching where it remained empty.

Not for long.

He recognized that group. They came without fail every single Friday and put on a Hell of a show that Dean  _wished_  he was a part of.

Dean leaned back, shifting his body to push his lounge pants down, as he waited for the newest show about to start. Nights were always  _very_  busy for the pretty little whore and gangbangs were his favorite thing to watch. This particular group was rough, enthusiastic and the boy Dean loved to watch was always a thoroughly sloppy mess when they finished.

He was looking forward to watching two cocks in that slutty hole and one stuffing the usually gagged mouth. Dean was sure they could fit more but the dark haired, blue eyed little slut probably wasn’t into that kind of painful sex.

It was too bad.

* * *

Castiel whimpered at the sight of the full room, at the size of the men watching him hungrily, as the door shut and they started undressing. He recognized them, they were some of his more frequent  _clients_ , and they always left him completely broken and used by the time they finished with him.

His ass throbbed, a fucked open mess after a day of  _work_ , as several of the men climbed onto the bed. He glanced to the corner of the room, partially hidden in shadow, where his brother Lucifer watched with the air of someone admiring their investment.

Michael was downstairs, it wasn’t his night to watch and make sure Castiel’s  _clients_  didn’t get too out of hand, and someone had to accept payment, direct them up the stairs and make sure they left when they were done.

He shuddered when he was untied, his hands bound behind his back seconds later, as the men maneuvered him on the bed so more of them could get at his naked body to use his holes. Castiel jerked when rough fingers brushed the smooth place between his legs where Lucifer had paid one of his friends to remove Castiel’s cock and balls a couple months before his older brothers had started selling his body for money.

Something glinted outside of the window and Castiel caught sight of their neighbor, in the upstairs window, watching as he had taken to doing the past couple of weeks. Helpless horror swelled inside of him. When Castiel had first caught sight of the man he’d  _hoped_  the older man would realize what was happening, possibly call the police and rescue Castiel but those hopes were dashed when no one came.

It only got worse when Castiel caught the man stroking himself as he watched. His mind slammed back into the present when his legs were spread and someone moved between them.

The first cock pushed into his ass as hands touched, pulled and brushed against his skin.


End file.
